


Imaginary

by IMeMyandMine



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Imaginary Friends, M/M, Mental Instability, lack of quotation marks, more like no quotation marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when sunjong finds out his only friend has all been a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.

Who are you talking to?

My friend. His name’s Sungyeol.

Where is he?

Right next to me.

Sungjong there’s no one next to.

He is here. Can’t you see him? He’s really tall.

Sungjong-ah stop acting stupid. There’s no one here and you know it.

Hyung, stop acting like you can’t see him.

Fine, I give up, you’re impossible to talk to now a day.

 

As soon as Sunggyu left the room Sungjong turned to the empty computer chair and smiled and continued his previous conversation with his friend Sungyeol.

As the days passed by the arguments between Sunggyu and Sungjong just got more intense.

 

Sungyeol-hyung why does Sunggyu-hyung act like he can’t see you?

Maybe it’s because he’s jealous that you have such and awesome friend like me and he doesn’t.

But he has Woohyun-hyung.

That’s his boyfriend.

Shouldn’t he be happier then?

Not exactly. Having a boyfriend means that you don’t just take care of yourself, you have to take care of your boyfriend as well.

Will you be my boyfriend?

You have to love the other person Jongie.

But I do love you hyung.

Not in a friend kind of way. You have to love them differently. It’s different than the love you feel towards your friends and family.

Is it like a tingly feeling in your tummy?

Sometimes. But that doesn’t always happen.

What else happens then?

Well you get excited when you get to see them. Also you miss them when they leave and you want them to come back even if they just left.

That sounds so sad. Why would the other person leave if they’re going to be missed so much?

Because Jongie they have to live their lives. They have to go to work or school. Or spend time with their families.

Well then I don’t love you. Because if I love you, you’ll have to leave me and I always want to be with you so I don’t love you. Okay.

Jongie it doesn’t work that way.

Then how does it work.

I don’t know it just happens; it’s not something that you can or can’t do.

Then how do you know when you’re in love?

I don’t know. I’ve never been in love Jongie.

Oh.

 

And just like that the conversation stopped. Neither of them knowing what to say or do, just sat there in silence. As the day went on Sungjong didn’t come out of his room and he just sat there with Sungyeol trying to figure out how this thing called love worked. When the evening rolled around, Sungjong started to drift off into a slumber and without realizing it Sungyeol disappeared from his room into air. Nothing was disturbed and  no noise was made. Just as if he was never there to begin with. Of course, to everyone else he wasn’t there but to Sungjong he was the realest thing in the world.

 

As morning came Sungjong was heard in his room having a conversation with nothing at all. When Sunggyu passed by Sungjongs room and heard him speaking to himself again he decided it was time to do something to help his younger brother. He knew Sungjong was childish at times but having an imaginary friend at the age of nineteen seemed a little psychotic to Sunggyu.

 

Hello.

Hello.

Is this dr. lee?

Yes it is. What can I help you with?

Well it’s me Sunggyu. And I was wondering if you had any free time? I wanted to talk to you about my brother, Sungjong, and his mental state.

Sunggyu… oh Nam Woohyun boyfriend. Well as of right now I don’t have any free time today but I know for a fact that I have tomorrow afternoon completely free. Would you be free at around 3pm?

3pm sounds good. Where would you like to meet?

At your house if possible. Since this is about your brother I would like for him to be there as well.

Very well then. I’ll see you tomorrow. Do you need my address?

No. I think I could just get it from Key since he’s close with Woohyun.

Okay then, I’ll see you then.

Goodbye.

 

Hyung, who was that on the phone?

That was dr. lee a friend of Woohyun. He’s going to be coming over tomorrow at 3. He wants to talk to the both of us.

Oh. Does that mean Yeolie- hyung can’t come over tomorrow?

Of course he can. It’s just that Dr. Lee is going to talk to us for a little while.

Okay. So what kind of doctor is Dr. Lee?

He’s a therapist Jongie. He’s coming over to talk to us about your mental state.

But I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong with me .

No you’re not Sungjong. You’re nineteen years old and you talk to an imaginary friend. There’s something wrong with you. And all I want is to have my little Jongie back to normal.

I’m not talking to Dr.Lee. There’s nothing wrong with me. And Sungyeol is not an imaginary friend.

 

\---------Next Day------------

Welcome Dr. Lee. Would you like anything to drink?

Tea would be nice. Thank you.         So what did you want to talk about?

Well, Sungjong has been talking to nothing in particular for a while now. He claims it’s his friend named Sungyeol and then he points at a random direction in the room indicating where this Sungyeol is supposed to be. But every single time there’s absolutely nothing but thin air. And these things have led to arguments and it’s been putting a strain on our relationship as brothers.

It could just be a phase he’s going through. Every child has imaginary friends at one point in their childlike lifespan.

I know but Sungjong isn’t a child. He’s nineteen years old.

Nineteen? Well then that’s a completely different story. Now this actually seems like he might  have a problem. Where is Sungjong at the moment?

In his bedroom with…. Sungyeol.

Do you mind if I go and talk to him in private?

No, go ahead.

 

 

Sungjong .

Yes.

May I talk to you?

Fine.

Now Sungjong,  you brother called me because he thinks you might have a problem.

Well there’s nothing wrong with me Dr. Lee so I see no point in us having this conversation.

According to what Sunggyu has told me, it in fact does seem like you might have a problem.

And what might that problem be?

Sungjong I don’t know if you realize this but you’re nineteen years old and you have an imaginary friend. Most nineteen years old males tend to go out with their friends and go to parties or shopping and do other things, but you just stay home and talk to air.

Sungyeol is not imaginary. And don’t you have any manners? You can’t just talk bad about someone when they’re sitting right in front of you. That’s just rude. And you haven’t even said hello to him either.

Sungjong, there’s no one in this room but us two.

Stop lying. Why can’t any one ever get along with Sungyeol-hyung? He’s harmless, he’s a good person, but everyone acts like he’s invisible.

Have you ever thought that maybe he is invisible and just a fragment of your imagination, and that’s why you’re the only one that can see him?

But he is real. I’m not insane. He’s not imaginary. Sungyeol go on and tell him. Tell him that you’re real. Shake his hand so he can feel your hand and so you can prove to him that you’re real.

I-I-I-I’m sorry Jongie. I can’t do any of those things. They’re right. I am just a fragment of your imagination. I’m only here because your mind created me.

Not you to Yeolie. You are real. You can’t say that you’re imaginary. What about all those times that you held my hand. It was real, I felt it. And when we would sit close together watching tv. I could feel your warmth. And that time that you tucked me into bed after I fell asleep while watching a movie with you. It was all you and I know you’re real. You can’t let what other people say get to you. I know everyone is being rude to you but I’m here Yeolie. I’m here for you and I always will be no matter how mean people are to you. I’ll protect you.

I’m sorry Jongie, but all those time I was and always with be just a piece of your imagination. And that time that you fell asleep while watching the movie Sunggyu came in and tucked you in I think. Every time you go to sleep I disappear into the nothing that I am. Its not what others say to me that made me tell you that I’m not real jongie. It’s just the truth and you have to realize that at one point.

As Sungjong and Sungyeol were having their conversation which mainly to the outside world just consisted of Sungjongs cries and him yelling to the blank space that was right next to him on the bed. Jinki just sat on the chair experiencing one of the most heartfelt moments he’s ever had to witness, the mental breakdown of a nineteen year old that has finally realized that his whole being and his friend had been a lie. A lie he created on his own.

 


End file.
